Recruitment
by TheFinalShine
Summary: Several Smashers are sent out every year to recruit more characters to the tournament. They are randomly selected to be sent to different worlds to seek them out. The ones chosen this year are: Luigi, Sonic, Captain Falcon, Link, Pit, Lucas, and Ganondorf. They might find the recruitment to be a little more difficult this year. Rated T for Sort-of Violence and Maybe-Swearing.
"Alright, here are the names of everyone chosen." Mario cleared his throat.

"Luigi, you have been chosen to go recruit a man named Cloud Strife, from the world of Final Fantasy."

Luigi nodded, he had been chosen several times already in his time as a fighter.

"Link, you will be sent to the Fire Emblem universe to recruit Corrin."

The Hero of Twilight nodded, standing up from his seat to go prepare his weapons.

"Captain Falcon, you will be sent to recruit Ryu from the street fighter universe."

Captain Falcon grinned and held his thumb up to Mario.

"Sonic, you will be sent to find a robot known as Mega Man."

Sonic was sleeping in his chair, until Falco pushed him over to wake him up. He grinned sheepishly up at Mario.

Mario shook his head and continued. "Pit, you will be sent to your own home world to recruit Palutena and Dark Pit."

Pit smiled and left. You needed special permission to travel to other worlds other than your own. You only needed to report your leave if you were going to your own.

"Lucas, you are to travel to the world of Bayonetta to recruit a witch by the same name."

Lucas nodded a little nervously.

"Ganondorf, you will be sent to the world of Xenoblade to recruit a kid named Shulk.

Ganon just nodded, reading a book he obtained from his world.

Mario folded the list. "That concludes the all of those chosen for recruitment. You are able to recruit any others that you find in these worlds, so long as they meet the requirements. Good luck, everyone."

Mario walked off the stage to prepare the portals, the others left for their rooms to gather anything they needed. Once everyone was ready, they were handed the invitations. They were also given one extra, in the event of someone else in the world meeting the criteria to join.

Mario put a hand on Luigi's shoulder before they left. "Hey Luigi, don't be nervous. You'll be fine, I heard the Final Fantasy world is a nice place."

Luigi smiled at him. "I'm fine, bro. Don't worry, everything will work out."

Mario smiled back. "You say that now, but I remember that time when you were picked to recruit Pichu…"

Luigi turned red in embarrassment. "It wasn't my fault I didn't know he didn't like his tail pet!"

"And that time with Marth."

"We're done talking about this. See ya bro!" Luigi hopped into the portal.

Mario chuckled and closed the portals. He kinda wished he was able to join him, but he had taken up a sort of leadership over the smashers. He knew there were probably others more capable of handling it, but he was content. He wasn't the strongest of them all, but he wasn't half bad at fighting.

According to the leaderboards, he was in the top 10 for strongest smasher. That had to count for something.

He sat down at an abandoned table with a pen and paper. He read over the requests the audience of the tournament sent them for new fighters. He scratched his head.

"Goku, again? We don't accept anime characters," He wrote down. "And don't say anything about Falcon. He was in a game before the show aired."

He then burned all of the requests that asked for similar characters.

"I'll never understand some people."

He pointedly burned a letter with hotter flames than usual for asking for Shrek.

 **Chapter One, done. I'll get to the characters in the other worlds next chapter, starting with Luigi. I'm debating on whether or not to show their entire adventure all at once, or switch between worlds between scenes. Let me know what you think.**

 **If anyone bothers to read this, that is. Hopefully so. Although if no one did, I can put as much incorrectly sentences into this A.N. as I want. Yes, you read that right. If you** _ **didn't**_ **read it right, look at it again. And again.**

 **Funny, my teachers always told me to never use "and" at the start of a sentence. And look at me now.**

 **Criticism is appreciated. Ciao.**


End file.
